The Guardian
by SillyNinjaLostGirl
Summary: Aang has a Guardian, a protector of the Avatar. The Guardian was created to protect his weakness in the Avatar State. Bella was Aang's Guardian 100 years ago. She still is.  What happens if Zuko starts to fall for her? Would he still continue his hunt?
1. Chapter 1

_Bella was ready. She smiled as she looked at everything she had packed. She had brought plenty of her robes, two extra Gliders, and extra pairs of shoes. Also, she had brought her's and Aang's money because she knew he would forget one way or another. She had also brought pillows, sleeping bags, cover-up for their tattoos, and airbending and firebending scrolls ("For extra practice!") she had told Aang._ _After 20 minutes of loading it all up on Tah-Li, her female flying bison, she had everything where it would take Tah-Li the least amount of effort to fly while carrying it all. She did a graceful airbending spin and landed on top of Tah-Li's big, blocky head. She was about to leave, but her long-time father figure and Mentor stopped her. _

_"Giatso? What's wrong?" she asked in her soft yet firm voice. _

_He ducked his head. "I'm sorry to tell you but... Aang has ran away."_

_Her instincts screamed at her to go after him right away, but instead her eyes flashed white before she asked him calmly. "How long ago?"_

_"About an hour and a half ago, Bella."_

_She sighed with relief. She had time. Bella hopped down of Tah-Li and wrapped her thin arms around Monk Giatso._

_"Thank you." She whispered to her beloved Mentor._

_"You know that was from me AND Aang. We both love you like a father." She smiled sweetly to the aging monk._

_He smiled softly back to her. "The feelings are mutual. Try to bring him home, Dearest Bella."_

_She wrapped her arms around him once more. "I'll do my best, Dad." _

_He kissed her head fatherly. "Good-luck." he whispered._

_She smiled and hopped back onto Tah-Li, who gave Giatso a goodbye lick._

_"Yip-Yip!" she yelled and with a graceful leap, Tah-Li and Bella were soaring._

_Though she hated to do it, she reached out with her Guardian senses. Her eyes became sharper than an eagles along with all her other senses. After a few minutes, she felt Aang. He was a couple miles east of her. _

_Still in Guardian mode, she turned Tah-Li to the east. She stood on her beloved bison's head and did a quick airbending move. Suddenly her and Tah-Li were rocketing. She sat back down and waited. In less than a minute she was close enough to see him clearly without Guardian senses, so she stood and did another move and as quick as they were rocketing, her and Tah-Li went back to their normal pace. A minute later Aang spotted her._

_He turned Appa to them. "What are you doing here, Bella?" he shouted._

_"Trying to get you to come back home! Giatso is so upset Aang! Please, let's go! It's about to storm!" With that last sentence she looked up at the sky and turned her Guardian senses off. Getting a little scared for her and Aang, she continued, "Please, Aang!" _

_He was about to respond, when twin lightning bolts came down and struck right next to them, effectively stunning them both and driving them under the tumultuous currents of the sea. She was slightly delirious as she thought, 'Thank goodness I put extra restraints on everything I packed'. She snapped out of it when she went into Guardian mode. Like the Moon and Ocean, Bella and Aang worked together rhythmically, icebending the water until all of them, including Appa and Tah-Li, were totally surrounded by ice. She and Aang quickly became unconscious._

As she gained back conciousness, the first thing she noticed was that the ice that was encasing her, Aang, Tah-Li, and Appa, was cracking. The second thing she noticed as she opened her eyes is that they were _not_ anywhere near where they had been when she and Aang had talked. The last was there were two voices around them, a male and female, and they were shouting at each other. More the male shouting at the female not to do something. That was the last thing she heard before the ice around them completely shattered.

She quickly started using her firebreath to warm herself. Once she was nice and toasty, she moved onto everyone else. This all took just a few seconds. It didn't completely dry them, but it got them warm enough to move around. As she stood she heard a crunch behind her. She whipped her thin, wet frame around and turned to look at two figures. Curiosity getting the better of her, she ran up to them, her wet hair sprinkling water and snow at them. Their eyes widened, the male's more so, as she widened her big brown-black eyes to get a better look.

Satisfied that they were pretty much harmless, she leant back and smiled sweetly. "Hello!" she said in her soft voice.

The girl grinned, "Hi! I'm Katara. This is my brother Sokka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katara and Sokka of the...?" She trailed off to imply that she wanted to know where they were from.

"Southern Water Tribe." The girl supplied helpfully, still smiling prettily.

Bella grinned. "I'm Bella of the Southern Air Nomads," she pointed over to Aang who was trying to wake up Appa and Tah-Li. "That's Aang," she pointed at Appa and Tah-Li, "And those beautiful beasts are our flying bison, Appa and Tah-Li."

The boy she now knew as Sokka grew cautious. "Air Nomads?" She heard him speak for the first time.

She turned to him and smiled. "Yes." She jumped backwards fifteen feet in the air and landed infront of Aang, effectively scaring him.

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to Katara and Sokka. Confused, he allowed her to pull him. "Aang," She said as she stopped infront of the two watertribe members. "This is Katara," she pointed at her new friend, who smiled sweetly at them both, "And Sokka!" she said pointing at him.

No longer confused, Aang grinned and then stepped up to Katara. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Bella smiled, knowing Aang was warming up to Katara quite nicely.

Bella got out of the tent. Her long bangs fell into her eyes slightly, yet covered her tattoos amazingly. She loved the feel of the cold on her skin. She smiled as she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky. She opened her eyes confused to see black snow instead of the usual white. She ran as fast as she could to Sokka, who had warmed up to her considerably, enough so that they were pretty much friends.

"Sokka what's happening?" She held out the black snow.

His face grew grim. "Fire Nation." He ran off.

She was extremely confused as she followed him silently. Sick of following after a minute, she decided to look for herself. She sped to the front of the village and up to the top of the snow bank. She stood to her full height and looked out on the sea. She saw faintly one small Fire Nation ship sailing toward them.

Zuko stood at the front of the bow and kept an eye on the small village through a spy glass. He was about to give up, seeing nothing, when a figure in various oranges suddenly appeared next to the village's flag. He quickly had a soldier next to him fetch the best binoculars on the ship. In less than ten seconds, they were in his hands. He looked out through them and gasped. He saw a thin girl with long silky chocolate brown hair. Her bangs covered her forehead but he could still make out a bit of blue underneath them. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black and she was looking at them closely.

He passed the binoculars to his Uncle Iroh. "Look. Near the flag of the village."

He watched as his Uncle's eyes widened. "Do you see her?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I see her. And," he chuckled softly, "She is very beautiful if I might say so."

Iroh looked at his nephew. "What of her?"

Zuko was exasperated. "Her bangs, there's an odd color underneath them and the same color is in the shape of arrows on the tops of her hands. Also, look at her clothes."

Iroh looked through the glass again, this time more closely. "Oh yes. If you also look at her stance, it's quite obvious she's an airbender."

Zuko was in shock. "Shouldn't she be older?"

"Maybe she is the Avatar's great-granddaughter?"

"How could that be true when he was supposed to be around twelve years old?"

Iroh sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know." He heard the men say they were about to land. "Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Bella stood in her natural stance. Without warning, she did a triple back-flip before landing soundlessly and running like the wind to get her staff. All of her and Aang's things were now divided up between the two bison and secured tightly onto their saddles. She was ready for what Sokka had told her. Sokka had informed her that there had been a war started by the Fire Nation one hundred years ago. He had told her, with sad eyes, that they had completely wiped out the Air Nomads. She had cried for a long time until she remembered something Giatso had told her once, _"Nothing is ever really lost, Dear Bella. Things leave and then return, reborn in the form of new things. I know you do not wish to hear me say things like this, but I want you to know, if anything were to ever happen to me or the other monks, I promise you we would find a way to return to you and Aang." _She had grabbed onto Sokka and thanked him for telling her. She shook her head, her long hair whipping in her face. It was still hard for her to grasp that she and Aang were a hundred and 15 years old.

She sighed and prepared herself to fight as she saw the ship coming into land. "Where are you, Aang?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first story. I really hope you like it! :] If you have any questions just ask in a review or PM me. I'll do my best to answer all of them. And, yeah. :] That's about it. Hope you like my story!**

~SNGL


	2. Chapter 2

Bella stared as she watched the men descend from the boat to the ice. She stood at the front of the village, staff in hands pointed towards the advance. The men stopped in a line as a young man with a burn mark on his face, who seemed to be the leader, walked down the ramp. He walked almost as silent as an airbender to where Bella stood. He seemed to be appraising her. An old man with a kind face came to a stop close to where the young man stood.

The older man looked at Bella, "What is your name, young airbender?"

Bella a tad stunned that after all these years, she was still recognizable, couldn't answer.

The younger man grew annoyed, "I believe he asked for your name." he spat at her.

She didn't even listen to what he had to say as she looked at the older man. She didn't know why, but she felt she could trust him, "My name is Bella."

The older man smiled and was about to comment when the younger man cut in, "Enough of this nonsense. Where is the Avatar?" he grabbed Katara's grandmother, "He should be about this old."

Bella looked behind him, and giggled. "What's so funny?" The man snapped.

She looked at him for the first time and smiled a breathtaking smile, "Well, for one, you're about to be knocked over. And two, you don't know how wrong you are about his age!" She laughed as she did an airbending spin up to 20 feet in the air, narrowly missing being hit, along with the young man, by Aang. She touched down and was about to attack when Aang looked at her. She knew that look. His 'Hold on, Bella. I wanna see what they're here for.' look. So she waited, knowing that her patience would wear thin very soon.

The man quickly righted himself. "Take the Avatar to the ship!" he looked at Bella and she saw realization dawn on him, "And his Guardian," her eyes widened and was about to fight, but again, Aang gave her 'the wait look' and she paused.

The man walked to them, "Come quietly or I'll level the entire village." he said with menace as he held the fire in his palm infront of her face.

She stepped down, and saw out of the corner of her left eye, Aang doing the same. Out of the other corner she saw Sokka and Katara at the front of the spectators. They looked so worried and shocked. She kept her head high as she had her hands cuffed and her staff taken. She didn't look down even as they made jokes about her and Aang as they walked up the ramp. She wasn't even worried. She had faith that Aang was formulating a plan.

She sat in the room that had been given to her, hating the insignia on the wall. She had manuevered to where her hands were in front of her. She was now extremely frustrated and huffing and puffing, ready to explode at whoever came into the room next. She sat on the bed and was surprised at the softness of it. She turned her head away from the wall and to the left and saw lit candles. She made her breathing even and reached out with her warmth. She smiled as she saw the candles rise and fall with her breathing. She kept this up even when she saw the old man from earlier step into the room. She had found that the fire's rise and fall calmed her rattled nerves. She kept breathing calmly even as the man sat beside her. They sat beside eachother in companionable silence, both watching the fire.

"You know, Bella, you're quite good at that." He said kindly.

A small smile made it's way to her face. "Thank you." Her small voice said.

"You must excuse my nephew. He had interrupted our earlier conversation and I never got to introduce myself," she turned to look at the old man, "My name is Iroh. The young man you saw earlier is my nephew, Prince Zuko. These are his quarters actually."

Bella was shocked. "The Prince of the Fire Nation gave me his quarters?"

Iroh nodded, then smiled. "Did you know? Bella is a Fire Nation name?"

"No, I didn't. You wouldn't happen to know what it means? I always wanted to know, but the monks didn't know. They only gave me the name because they thought it was pretty." she said quietly.

Iroh smiled again, Bella was starting to think he just liked smiling. "Beautiful. The name means beautiful."

They heard a rap on the door. They both turned in time to see Zuko step into the room. He paused seeing Bella and his Uncle Iroh sitting on his bed.

He stood straight and cleared his throat, "I'm here to question the prisoner."

Iroh looked at Bella, a question in his eyes. She smiled sincerely at Iroh and nodded. Iroh stood up and turned to his nephew, "She'll answer anything you want to know," he walked over to Zuko,"But please be kind to her. She's a lovely girl and I will not stand for her to be treated with disrespect." Iroh growled towards the end, and looked at Zuko with his old General's face. Zuko was shocked. Iroh never looked at him or spoke to him like that, except when he was deathly serious. Zuko looked at Bella again and again, his breath caught. She was even better up close.

Annoyed at himself for feeling any emotion for the Guardian of the Avatar, Zuko put on an emotionless expression and walked over to Bella, "Where were you for the past 100 years?" He deadpanned.

Bella's ear twitched. She heard something going on upstairs with her heightened senses. She raised her striking, dark eyes to Zuko's, "I think you may want to go check on my charge, Prince Zuko." she stated, just as cold.

He glared at the excessively beautiful girl sitting on his bed, then turned to the door. He yelled at the guard to go check on the Avatar. He turned back to Bella to find melted chains sitting on his bed. He spun around the room and noticed that her and Aang's staffs were gone and the door was wide open. He ran to the door and looked into the hall. The about ten guards that had been standing watch were all unconscious on the hallway floor.

He sprinted up the stepped up the stairs and onto the deck. With crazed eyes, he looked around in time to see Bella move her staff through the air like a sword. He saw the air effected hit the men near the side of the ship, knocking them off the ship and into the artic waters below. He moved with the speed of a jungle cat just in time to run and firebend her staff out of her hands.

She glared fiercely at the banished Prince, "Leave us alone and I promise I won't hurt you."

He scoffed then looked at her with cruel eyes, "I'm not worried about a little girl like _you _hurting _m-_", he was cut off as they heard a loud clatter.

Bella whipped her head around to the source of the sound and shrieked as he hit the water, "Aang! NO!"

She faintly heard someone else saying the same but she wasn't listening as she turned, completely forgetting the angry Prince behind her, and ran for the side of the ship. Right as she was about to reach the edge of the ship, she suddenly stopped and felt herself receed to the back of her mind. _'Oh, no...' _She thought as she realized that Aang had had gone into the Avatar state, and in turn, her into her Guardian state. She felt it vaguely as she turned around in slow motion towards the men on the ship. _'I must be a sight right now...,' _she thought to herself, then continued, _'Eyes glowing whiter than the moon and hair whipping around my face. I must look like an avenging spirit,' _she inwardly chuckled then, _'But when you think about it, I really am.'_ That was her final though as Aang rose from the water on a swirling pillar of artic water, and her entire mind shut off. She felt no emotion as she began to attack the soldiers of the ship and as one by one, they fell.

With all his soldiers on the ground, Bella began to attack the Fire Prince. She didn't bat an eye as she knocked him off the side of the ship. Though, something in her did twinge at the thought of him dying a cold watery death but, as quick as it came, it was gone. She didn't bother to turn around as she raced to Aang's side, grabbed their staffs and flew them upwards toward their bison and their Water Tribe friends. If she had, she would have felt a miniscule amount of relief as she saw he was safely being pulled aboard. But she didn't so, as she reverted back to herself, she felt sick to her stomach as she realized she could have killed the boy.

_'But why does it matter?' _she though to herself as she and Katara flew in silence on Tah-Li, _'He's nothing to me. Nothing at all...'_

She decided that would have to wait for later though, as she felt Katara's need for answers arise. '_Time to face the music.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so. I love everyone who reviewed! :D And I'm crazy sorry I didn't update this weekend. Busy, busy, busy. So it was my dad's birthday on Saturday! *Blows horn* woo hoo! Happy about that. Though he did drag me to a steakhouse... *shudder* for those of you who don't know (which is all) I'm a vegetarian, so he better know I love him because of that. Haha. Anyway. Sorry about the late update. I have the flu. :'[ Sad. So while I'm out of school, I figured I'd write chapter three! Mistake. 4 hours later I have a LONG chapter since it was based extremely close on the third episode of the series (I'll be doing this a lot). This chapter is 2,748 words long. Review or I will shoot myself. Lol. Hard work people! Love y'all. Oh, and I might start a new story soon. :{D Yay for me... I'm a bamf! Try and read it and... yeah! Might not get a chapter out this weekend. Hope this makes up for it and... Yeah. **

**~SNGL~ **

* * *

"Katara, I know you're curious, but _please_ wait until we reach the Southern Air Temple." Bella said in a tired voice, "I have to steer Tah-Li. Once we're at the temple, you can fire off questions as much as you like. Plus, I'm sure Aang will need to answer some that I can't and Sokka will want to ask me certain questions too."

Katara sighed in frustration, "Fine... But Bella, why are we going to the Southern Air Temple?"

Bella paused, unsure of how to put it, "Aang... He wants to look for other Airbenders..."

"Oh. But-" Bella cut Katara off.

"I know, Katara. Sokka filled me in," the tears in her voice were obvious, "I don't want to hear it again though. And I know that Aang won't listen to anyone when he's excited about something... So I have to just go with it and let him see for himself that the Airbenders are all gone." One of her hands let go of the reins to wipe away tears on her pink cheeks.

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorry I brought that up. I didn't mean to upset you. I forgot that you lost them too." Katara leaned forward on the saddle and reached down and patted Bella's back.

"Thank you for your apology." Bella spoke, sadly. She looked up. "Oh! We're almost there." She turned back to Katara, "Go sit down. The first time you land while on a flying bison can be a tad scary."

Katara obeyed and Bella swooped down to the front of the temple. She walked to one of the areas where you tie Bison up. Bella turned to Tah-Li and petted her big, wet nose. She placed a soft kiss on her bison's muzzle before Bella turned to help Katara down. Bella held out her hand for Katara to take. Looking nervous, Katara took the outstretched hand and screamed as Bella jumped in the air, lifting Katara with her. Bella moved her unused hand, and put it palm down, sending a blast of air to cushion their landing. Katara was very frazzled as their feet touched the ground. Bella let go of Katara's hand and began laughing in a tinkling voice, that sounded like bells to the boys. If anyone had been watching, they would have saw Aang smack Sokka on the back of the head for drooling over his Guardian.

Katara glared. "Oh hush. I'm not an Airbender, so excuse me if I'm a little nervous being pulled fifty feet in the air by a fifteen year old girl!"

Aang chose that moment to chime in, "Come on guys, relax. Me and Bella will give you a tour of our home!" He was beaming at the girls by the end of the sentence.

Bella's heart broke for her best friend, but she spoke in a cheerful voice. "Yeah! Come on it'll be fun!" She used her right hand to grab Katara's left and began running at a pace that matched Katara's up a hill.

Katara couldn't help, but think that her friend was an amazing actress, with the way she hid her pain. Katara then looked back, and mimicking Bella, she yelled happily, "Yeah guys! Try and keep up!"

After a minute of light running, they all stood at a look out spot. "That's where me, Bella, and our friends would play AirBall!" He pointed straight at a field full of different sized poles that stuck up from the ground and two goals, before pointing slightly to the right of the field to a cliff full of large caves. "And that's where the flying bison would sleep!" He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella and Katara chimed at the same time.

"This place used to be so full of monks, and lemurs, and bison... Now there's just a bunch of weeds..." He said in a much more sad voice. "I can't believe how much things have changed..."

Sokka spoke up. "So, uh, this Airball game. How do you play?"

Bella and Aang shared a wicked grin. "Wanna play?" Bella said mischievously.

Sokka paled, regretting had asked.

Aang kicked the ball at Sokka and the ball was reinforced by Airbending. For the 7th time in a row, Sokka was knocked off of his pole. Bella and Katara giggled at Sokka's annoyed face. They walked together over to where he stood. Bella was confused to see him looking horrified. She followed his line of vision and saw an old Fire Nation war helmet. _'No.' _she thought, brokenly. Katara patted Bella's shoulder, pitying her, yet prideful that her friend was so strong.

"We should tell him." Sokka spoke seriously.

Katara turned to Aang. "Aang, there's something you need to see..."

"Okay!" A cheerful voice said, as Aang ran over.

Katara looked between Sokka, Bella, and Aang. Before turning back to the area next to Sokka's head. She Waterbended the snow on top of Sokka.

"What is it?"

"Uh, just a new Waterbending move I learned!"

Aang looked at Sokka, chuckled, looked at Katara and said, "Nice one. But enough practicing! We have a whole temple to see!" He walked away chuckling.

Bella walked up behind Katara and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder, "You know you can't protect him forever, right, Katara?"

Katara's shoulders slumped, "Yes. I do."

"Katara, Firebenders were here! You can't pretend they weren't!" Sokka said to his sister.

"I can for Aang's sake."

"Katara, I agree with Sokka. He needs to be told." Katara looked at Bella, who had spoken in a quiet voice.

"I can't believe you. I can understand Sokka wanting to tell him, because he doesn't know Aang that well. But you are his Guardian, you're supposed to want to protect him! How can you call yourself a Guardian if you don't want to keep this from him?" Katara yelled angrily at Bella, knowing Aang was out of earshot.

Bella's eyes flashed dangerously, "Katara, you're my friend, so I won't hurt you, but you need to know _this_," Bella stood and got in Katara's face. Being so tall, Bella towered over her. "I have known Aang for 15 years. I know what's best for him. Ignorance is not protection. He needs to know. And soon. If we don't tell him, he'll find out on his own, and that will not be something you want to see."

Sokka stared at Bella, a normally sweet and kind girl, in shock. Her voice was calm and steady but held an underlying note of a threat. Her eyes that normally looked like melted, swirling, dark chocolate, were like black ice. The air around them, however, was thick with heat. Bella obviously favored learning Firebending when she was done mastering Airbending. He knew that if his sister didn't keep her mouth shut, and didn't quit offending the Avatar's Guardian, this would not be good.

Katara surprisingly backed off, sighing. "Yes, I know. I just don't want him to know about what happened..."

Bella's black-brown eyes softened and melted, much to Sokka's relief, and she spoke in a voice like a lullaby, "I know you don't. But trust me, he needs to know what happened." She turned and led them down a corner where Aang was standing smiling at a statue of Giatso. Bella's heart squeezed painfully when she saw her father figure's warm smile.

"Hey guys! I want Sokka and Katara to meet somebody!"

"Who's that?" Sokka said, curiously.

Bella looked at Sokka and smiled a sweet smile, "Monk Giatso. The greatest Airbender in the world! He taught me and Aang everything we know." Bella stood beside Aang and they bowed to their mentor together.

Katara, still apologetic to Bella, put her hands on their shoulders and said sadly, "You must miss him, huh?"

"Yeah..." Aang said, an unreadable expression on his face. He began walking up the steps infront of them.

"The Airbending sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."

They all stood in the sanctuary, looking at the statues. Aang had just said the statue in front of him was called Roku when they heard a loud noise behind them. They hid behind two statues. Katara and Aang and Sokka and Bella.

Sokka whispered to them "Firebender. Nobody make a sound."

"You're making a sound!" Katara said to Sokka, annoyed.

Sokka, Bella, and Aang shushed Katara.

"That Firebender won't know what hit him!" Sokka turned around, his club ready to swing. There wasn't a Firebender there, though. Yet, there _were_ two white lemurs with long tails, giant green eyes, and huge ears.

"_Lemurs!_" Aang yelled out.

"_Dinner._" Sokka said, drooling.

"Don't listen to him! You're gonna be mine and Bella's new pets."

"Not if I get them first!" Sokka yelled out, about to jump at the lemurs.

Bella grabbed Sokka's parka by the hood, halting his jump mid air. "Oh no you do not! If you hurt either one of those lemurs, I will take your own club and smack you with it!"

"I don't care! I'll take the pain! I'm too hungry right now!" He broke her grip on him and ran, at the same time as Aang, at the lemurs. "AHHH!"

The lemurs arched their backs in fear, turned tail and ran. "Wait, come back!" Aang yelled.

Bella walked over to Katara and pulled her outside. "Come on! Watch Aang catch our new pets." She smiled hugely.

Katara ran outside with her in time to see Aang jump off a railing after the lemurs. Her eyes widened in horror and she turned to Bella, who was completely at ease. Katara decided that Aang was in no danger and he was having a good time chasing the lemurs.

Bella smiled at Katara and explained why she didn't jump after Aang, as they leaned against the railing. "Ever since we were little, me and Aang loved keeping pets. But when I was younger, I was extremely clumsy, and would fall down and hurt myself chasing after the pet. So, Aang decided that he would do all the chasing, while I sat back and watched, waiting for him to bring me my new pet. Its something that we've always done, even after I grew out of my klutz faze. He never let me run after them. I know it sounds weird of him to do that, but I learned a long time ago not to question him."Katara was a little shocked that Aang was nice enough to do that for Bella, but she hid it well and turned back to watch Aang and Sokka.

Aang narrowly missed nabbing the lemurs before they ducked into a place covered by cloth. He laughed as he went inside.

"Come on out little lemurs! That hungry guy won't bother you anymore." He pulled back another curtain of cloth and looked around a small room. To his horror, he discovered it was filled with around fifty Firebenders'

corpses. And in the center of the room a corpse in yellow and orange robes sat. Aang realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach, that the necklace around the corpse's neck was the same necklace Monk Giatso wore.

He fell to his knees, crying. Sokka chose that moment to duck into the room followed closely by Bella. "Hey, Aang! You find my dinner yet?" Sokka said as he walked more into the room, oblivious to the carnage around him. "I wasn't really gonna eat the lemurs." He finally noticed the horrors around him and the familiar monk at the front of the room. "Oh, man... Come on, Aang. Everything will be alright." He laid his gloved hand on Aang's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

Aang's tattoos suddenly began to glow a white-blue. Sokka jerked his hand back, startled. He looked back at Bella to see her eyes wide in horror, before they were completely encased in a snow white glow. Bella ran over and pulled Sokka away.

"Find Katara and find shelter! _Quickly!_" She said in a voice much different from Aang's when he spoke in his Avatar voice. Her's was not a million different voices to make a frightening sound, but a million voices sounding together beautifully. Sokka had no time to admire it though as he ran to find his sister.

Bella sped as fast as she could to Aang. She grabbed onto him and as he rose into the air, he took her with him, 120 mile an hour winds surrounding them. She grabbed his shoulders and their eyes met. Tears were on both of their faces. Her hair whipped around them in what looked like of it's own accord. To any on-lookers that didn't know what was going on, they would not have realized it was two powerful Airbenders. They would have thought it was two deities going back to Heaven.

Sokka and Katara were hiding behind one of the broken remains of the building. "What happened?" Katara yelled over the wind.

"He found out Firebenders killed Giatso!"

"Oh, no! It's his Avatar spirit. He must have triggered it. Bella must have known this would happen... I'm going to try and calm him down."

"Well, hurry! Before he blows us off the mountain." Sokka said hanging on for dear life.

Katara struggled forward to try and reach Aang and Bella. Bella saw that Katara wanted to talk to Aang and began pulling him down to her. Once he was about five feet above the ground, Bella couldn't bring him down anymore. So Katara began speaking to him.

"Aang, I know you're upset. And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my Mom. Monk Giatso and the other Airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Bella, Sokka, and I, we're you're family now."

Aang began to slowly decend, bringing Bella with him. His feet touched the ground and Bella held onto him tight. "We aren't gonna let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka said smiling at Aang.

Katara grabbed Aang's hand and the glow he and Bella shared faded. "I'm sorry." He said, slightly ashamed.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But they found this temple. If they found this one, it means they found the others, too." He grabbed Bella's hand and looked at her sad.

"We really are the last Airbenders." Katara and Sokka, not knowing what else to do, held Bella and Aang in an embrace, letting them know they weren't alone.

Aang stood in the Airbending sanctuary, looking at Roku. Sokka was off to the side waiting for Aang to get done thinking. Katara and Bella came in behind him. "Me and Bella got everything packed. You ready to go?"

He ignored her question. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" He turned to look down at Katara. He stood about four inches above her.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said.

Bella heard a noise and whipped around causing the other two to turn around too. One of the lemurs stood in the doorway with arms full of fruit, the other lemur ran to Bella and hopped onto her small shoulders. The other lemur laid the food down infront of Sokka, then ran to Aang. Sokka fell to the floor and began to devour the food, happily.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka!" Aang said.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka said around a mouthful of fruit.

The lemur ran up Aang's body and curled it's tail around his neck while perching on his shoulder. "Hey, little guy." Aang said to the lemur.

Aang, Bella, Tah-Li, Appa, and the two lemurs stood on a cliff adjacent to the temple, looking at the magnificent building. Aang looked at them all, then back to the structure. "It's just us now. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together." He turned to Katara and Sokka. "Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest members of our family." He motioned to the lemurs perched upon his and Bella's shoulders.

"What are you gonna, name them?" Katara questioned.

Aang's lemur jumped to Sokka, stole the peach he was about to eat, jumped back to Aang and began to eat it. Aang laughed, "Momo."

Bella thought for a second while she looked at her female lemur eating a cherry. Bella smiled. "Sacuda."


	4. Update 1 optional read

**_READ! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!_**

* * *

**dodges flying bananas** Okay. For one. I have NO idea why y'all were throwing bananas at me. And two. I give you all permission to kill me for not updating. And with a frickn' A/N no less! I hate people that do this. :/ But I haven't updated for a reason. I am torn on doing the whole Kioshi Island Episode. I mean. I don't see anything Bella would be doing. The entire episode, the way I saw it in my head, was where she was just snickering in the background. And that's not fair to her. So I was wondering. Leave me a review of this A/N telling me what you think about me skipping that episode. Another reason I haven't updated is because I have a LOT of homework. Ugh. I have a newspaper to make for English (don't ask) all by myself, I have to make a speech for Oral Communication, and I have to learn Quadratic Functions while my tutor is ignoring me. So yeah, a lot on my plate. Plus there's the always looming issue of friend drama and guy issues! :D :/ Yeah. I didn't mean to get THAT in depth with my life. :P Do a quick mind erase of that over share! :P So yeah. I love you guys! I'm sorry. To make it up to you I'll put TWO count em' TWO chapters up this weekend! :D and I'm going to a concert tomorrow night. Gonna be great. I know the bassist. Proud? Yes. ^.^ And again. I love you guys and I'm sorry! I'll try and do better. OH! I also did a collab with justbeache on a Damon/Elena one shot called The Dance. :D So check that out and... Yeah! Peacealate Brohas and Sistas. :]


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**As you guys can see, this is part 1 of this episode. :P The next chapter will be part 2. I would put up a second chapter like I promised, but then that would be about 3,000 words in that chapter alone, so no. :P Also, I skipped the Kioshi Island episode, by majority vote. I mentioned the trip to Kioshi in a part of this chapter, but it isn't much. :P I will have to change my promise a little bit (I had no intention of doing so when I made that promise, but there were certain circumstances that brought on this change.) I will have to try and get the second part of this up later this week. Just so you all know, when I write a chapter of a story, I put the chapter up that very same day (unless I need to edit, which means that it goes up the next day). The chapter without the author's note up here is 1,735 words long. I began writing at 3:47 P.M. Central time. It's now 5:02 P.M. Central time. It took me a really long time to write only that much. So please guys, have a little patience with me next time. :] I try my hardest, I really do. Alright, enough of my blabber. I don't own Avatar or Twilight and this applies to every chapter of this story I have wrote and the chapters I will write. (Disclaimers. :P I always wanted to do one.) Ack. This is long. Okay. Love you guys! Happy reading! And pleeease review! They make me type much faster, I assure you. ;D**

* * *

The group walked up the cliff side and stopped and gazed in awe at the massive city in front of them. Bella was happy, it had been too long in her opinion.

"That's it guys." She said, smiling largely and turning back to look at her companions, "The great city of Omashu."

Aang grinned. "Me and Bella used to come here and visit our friend Bumi all the time."

Sokka took on a look of shock, "They have buildings... That don't melt!"

Katara's lips twitched upward in amusement at her brothers antics.

"Well come on slow pokes! The real fun is _inside _the city!" Aang said, excitement apparent as he jumped backwards and was about to head to the city when Katara's voice stopped him.

"Aang wait! It could be dangerous if people found out you're the Avatar and Bella is your Guardian. You need disguises."

Aang scoffed and turned around, "What am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?"

Aang's new fake mustache twitched as he moved his nose back and forth uncomfortably. He scratched the new tower of a wig atop his head.

"Ugh. This is so _itchy_! How do you guys live in this stuff?" Aang said to the two bison, who blew air at him through their noses, knocking him down.

"Hey!" Aang cried, indignantly.

"Great. Now, Aang looks like my grandfather." Sokka commented, sarcastically.

"Well, technically he _is _one hundred and fifteen years old." Katara mentioned.

Bella walked forward at that moment in one of Katara's outfits, minus the parka. Her hair was tied in a braid, that was hanging over her shoulder. Unlike Katara's braid, which went down her back. Sokka's jaw dropped.

"This feels... weird." Bella said to Katara, for once sounding unsure.

"I know. But, hey. Look on the bright side! You look _fantastic _in blue! I might have to make you your own dress sometime..." Katara trailed off thoughtfully.

Bella smiled beatifically. "That would be nice."

Aang flipped his staff around in his hand, then slumped over it like a cane, "Let's get skippin', young whipper snappers!" Aang was talking in an old man voice, Bella noted, amused, "The city awaits!"

Bella, Katara, and Sokka all looked at each other, concerned.

They walked along the path up to the gates of Omashu. Bella saw a cabbage vendor be denied access to the city. In a very harsh way, she might add. This all happened right as Aang finished saying that the people of Omashu were the friendliest in the world. _'Great timing, Aang.' _Bella grumbled inwardly.

"Just keep smiling." Aang whispered to the rest of the group.

Katara laughed nervously, and Bella and Sokka looked at her in concerned confusion.

Aang walked up to the gate keeper and the man earthbended a large boulder over his head, demanding Aang state his business. Aang rushed up to him, out of the way of the boulder, and started yelling in his old man voice.

"My business is _my _business, young man!" The boulder dropped behind them, "And none of yours!" Aang's finger wagged in the taller man's face, "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

Katara and Sokka were horrified. Bella was having a very difficult time not laughing at her best friend.

"Settle down, old timer!" Aang removed his finger from the man's face, "Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bon-Zu!" Aang said happily, "Bipinpadaposakopalis. The third!" He made a grand gesture to the three behind him. "And these are my grand kids!" Katara was already walking up, a pleasant smile on her pretty face.

"Hi!" She waved. "June Bipinpadaposakopalis. Nice to meet you." Bella was impressed her friend even remembered the last name. It sure was a mouthful.

The man looked thoughtful. He pointed at Katara and Bella. "You two look like responsible young ladies. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble." He said sternly, then gestured behind him. "Enjoy Omashu."

"We will!" Katara said in a friendly voice as she passed.

Bella winked at the man and grinned. He blushed. "Thanks. Have a nice day now." She said in a sweet voice. The man looked like he was about to become a cherry with how much he was blushing. Bella loved messing with people. Sokka looked annoyed at Bella's flirting, even if he did miss his sort of girlfriend, Suki, he had left only a few days ago.

When Sokka was passing the gate keeper, the man stopped him. "Wait a minute!" He grabbed Sokka's shoulder and everyone looked panicked. "You're a strong young boy! Show some respect for the elderly, and carry your grandfather's bag!"

"Good idea!" Aang cried out, tossing the bag to Sokka, who was hit in the face with it.

Bella laughed a tinkling laugh and walked ahead. The doors opened and as they walked through, the gate keeper saw two large ears pop out of Aang's wig. He looked very confused and surprised as the doors shut.

Bella walked with Katara into the city and heard Aang going on about the mail system. She knew what he was about to mention, and could barely contain an excited laugh.

"But our friend, Bumi, thought of a better use these chutes." Aang grinned, mischievously.

"One ride. Then we're off to the North Pole." Aang promised the other three from the inside of a cart. "Airbender's honor." Bella rolled her eyes, knowing that Aang never was able to keep a promise like that.

"This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here I'm starting to have second-" Katara said, nervously. Aang had pushed the cart forward and as they all scooted down the chute, Katara continued her sentence in a panicked yell. "-thoughts!"

Bella was enjoying the ride as much as Aang, but eventually the cart crashed into something, destroying it, and they were taken to the Earth King of Omashu.

They were brought into the throne room and were forced to kneel before the King. The man spotted Bella and Aang, and his eyebrows quirked.

One of the men that brought them there spoke to the King, listing off all the laws they broke. Each member of the group grew more nervous as he went on. The cabbage guy began ranting about his cabbages. Bella looked at Aang, clearly concerned for the vendor's sanity. Aang just looked back into her chocolate eyes, and shrugged. They both turned back as the man asked the King what his judgment would be. The King looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Throw them...", everyone grew nervous, "A feast!"

Bella and Aang looked at each other in confusion, "Huh?" they said simultaneously.

The Earth King smiled largely at the group.

The King had his long arms draped over the four. Bella couldn't help but feel he was familiar, especially when he was observing her and Aang in a scrutinizing way.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts. So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

Aang turned around to look at the elderly king. "Thanks, but I don't eat meat."

"Oh," He turned to Bella, "What about you, Lovely? Do you eat meat?" Bella shook her head, her bangs falling in her face.

The Earth King turned to Sokka, "How about you? I bet _you _like meat." He stuffed the chicken into Sokka's mouth. Sokka made a soft sound of enjoyment before he pulled it out and began chewing.

Katara looked at Aang and made a circling motion with her finger around the side of her head, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" She laughed a little.

The King sat down at his seat across from the four. "So tell me, young bald one. Where are you and your young beauty from?"

"We're from Kangaroo Island." Aang told the king, not correcting the king on the fact that Bella wasn't, in fact, his.

"Oh Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really _hoppin'!_" There was a short pause before Sokka began laughing. The others looked at him in astonishment.

His laughter died. "What? It was pretty funny..."

"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired," the King said, reaching into his sleeve, "Guess it's time to hit the hay." Two pieces of chicken flew at Aang and Bella. They caught them with Airbending, trying not to topple over in their chairs. There were collective gasps from around the room.

"There's two Airbenders in our presence. And not just any Airbenders. The Avatar and his Guardian." The King said to the guards, somberly.

They quickly dropped their floating pieces of chicken in panic. The King began to speak again, "Now, what do you have to say for yourselves, Mr. and Ms. Bipinpadaposakopalis?" He finished with a smirk.

Aang rose from his seat and started making a hasty excuse to why they were there. It sounded really flimsy, even to Bella's ears. She cringed knowing what was coming, as Aang tried backing them out of the room. The guards' spears came together to make a barrier, blocking them from escaping.

Bella was angry and indignant. "You can't keep us here!" She shouted at the king. "Let us leave!"

The King picked up a piece of lettuce from his plate, "Lettuce leaf?" He brought he leaf to his mouth and bit off a piece with a crunch and began chewing.

Sokka whispered to Bella, "We're in serious trouble. This guy is _nuts_!"

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber." After a bit of arguing on which chamber that was, they were escorted to their room, all nervous for Aang. Especially Bella, because she noticed that she wasn't allowed to help her charge during these challenges. And that made her _very _uneasy.


	6. Update 2 optional read

Eff eff eff eff. I'm SO sorry. Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Eff! I've been SO busy. My school is ending soon. I've had end of course exams and I've been studying like crazy. I haven't had ANY time to write. I probably won't have any time to do any thing for at least a few more weeks. (To the people who reviewed and stuck with this: You guys are angels. I'm SO sorry. I'll give you MUCH better. I'll give you guys what you deserve soon. I'm the worst. I'm so sorry.) And guys. I'll work on more, and get it all done much better. My computer's writing program is almost as bad as Note Pad. It's CRAP you guys. So please have patience with me. I KNOW you've had patience the past, what? TWO MONTHS. But you need to wait a little longer. I've gotta get some grades up. I want to have a good GPA before I head to college you know? (I'm not a senior, though, but I won't give any more info about my age, mkay?) Argh argh argh. I've had this half done file of the story on my computer for forever. And I just now found it. I don't have time to finish it tonight because I have homework and everything but I WILL get it done ASAP. Ugh. I'm such a bad person. Guys, again, I'm SO sorry and I seriously love you. You're all so patient and the best. Just hold on a little longer. XOXO.

Much love,

SNLG


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Yeah, I know. I'm lame. I'm a loser. You want to kill me... Yeah, I don't blame you. I want to kill me, too for being just that lame. Forgive me. Don't forgive me. You're choice. Either way, I'm going to try and update every weekday and most Saturdays. I'm going to try my very best to make up for my for my lame updating. Guys, I can't express how sorry I am. I'm soo lame. But anyway. Please enjoy this chapter. Like in my first chapter there's a confusing bit, so again, if you have questions, don't hesitate to PM me and I'll answer. Alright! Read on! :D**

* * *

(NEXT MORNING)

"Woah, man. At least buy me dinner first!" Bella quipped with a wink.

Earth Kingdom guards were holding her wrists down as they slipped on the genomite ring. Katara and Sokka were having a much more difficult time being as cavalier about the situation. Which could be easily indicated by their incredulous looks in Bella's direction as she continued to smile and flirtatiously tease the flustered and red faced guard.

The stopped gaping at Bella long enough to hear the Earth King tell Aang "-Terrible fate, really. I can stop it; but, only if you cooperate."

Almost as if to prove his point, the crystal rings started to grow as the started 'creeping' up their owners' bodies.

Sokka let out a startled yelp, "Ah! It's already creeping!"

Aang's face turned somber as he turned to the Earth King, "I'll do what you want."

A sly grin crept up the king's face, "Hmm…" he said, mischievously.

(FIRST CHALLENGE)

The king laughed in a dark underground waterfall chamber as he turned to look at the three teens behind him. Their hands were all encased in genomite. Two of their faces looked fearful. Only one looked oddly at ease. She grinned at the old face of the king.

The king smiled back and gave a small wave, then turned back to Aang.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry!" He called to the fifteen year old Avatar. He pointed at a gold key dangling from a long chain within the waterfall. A steel ladder was welded to the floor directly beneath the key. It would have been an easy enough way to retrieve the key, had the waterfall not been flowing at such a high speed. "Oh there it is! Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang didn't miss a beat. He immediately hopped up and jumped over to the ladder. He began his attempt to climb it. It seemed to be working, except for the fact that it was very slippery and Aang quickly lost his hold. The harsh current quickly forced him out of the water.

He landed between two stone spikes and was almost impaled. He slowed his progress in time, though, and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up ath the balcony and saw the genomite had crept up to his friends' shoulders. He paled. Bella gave him a thumbs up with her good hand and a grin. Aang shook his head and tried again.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't work, either.

"That's it. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it will work eventually…" Came the king's sarcastic reply to the attempt.

Aang shot the king a quick, annoyed look. It quickly turned speculative as he looked at the stone spike he was gripping.

He gripped the spike tighter and broke it in half. He balanced on the flat stone he had created and threw the spike's top like a javelin, following it up with air bending to making it fly fast and steady.

It cut through the chain and impaled the arch above the king's head, leaving the gold key dangling directly above his face.

Aang gave a quick self-satisfied smirk and Bella whooped and cheered. Katara and Sokka just stared at the dangling chain in shock.

Aang yelled in a deep, yet frustrated voice, "There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back _now_."

The king held up a finger, "Uh-Uh. Not yet. I need help with another matter…"

The next challenge went on much like the last. Aang beat it an unexpected way while the genomite kept creeping up his friends' bodies.

Aang jumped out of the small arena and up on the balcony next to his friends. "Guys, are you okay?"

Katara answered first, "Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body? Oh, doing great!"

Bella walked over to Aang and as much as the genomite 'dress' she was 'wearing' let her, she leaned her head lightly against Aang's chest.

In the most serious tone she had used all day, she told him, "We're fine, Aang. Don't worry about us. Just stay focused on getting past the next challenge unscathed, okay?" She looked up at him, then. Her wide, black-ish brown eyes showing only concern for Aang.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could, drawing strength from her. He merely answered, "Okay."

He was blinded by her brilliant smile as she moved back to Katara and Sokka. She grinned widely at their confused and scared faces.

"Don't worry," she told them. "I just made certain that we'll all be all right."

Aang, walking with the strength Bella had sent to him through the short embrace, approached the king with confidence.

"Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge."

The king grinned, eyes full of games and mischief.

(FINAL CHALLENGE)

They stood in an impressive arena, obviously designed specifically for earth benders to fight in.

"Your final test is a duel, _and_, as a special treat, I'll even let you choose your opponent," Two intimidating men stepped out then next to the king, flanking him on either side. They were both clad in heavy battle armor and equipped with multiple deadly weapons. Aang paled as he took them in.

"Point and choose!" The king said.

"So you're saying whoever I point to is the person I have to fight?"

A sly smile crept up the old man's face, "Choose wisely…" he answered cryptically.

Aang pondered for a moment, "I choose," he paused, then pointed at the king, "you."

The king gave a harsh laugh, "Wrong choice!"

He threw off the unflattering outfit and straightened, revealing a very well-toned body. Aang paled and then the earth bending king began to attack the young Avatar. They ended up on the ground in the arena as Aang dodged the king's attacks left and right. They had at least thrown him his staff to fight with.

The king began taunting Aang by insulting air benders and their tactics, seeming to forget another powerful air bender was in the arena as well. And that her temper was known to flare as fast as any pure fire bender. When he began to insult her now deceased race, she saw red. Without realizing it, it seemed, she began to breathe little flames. Little, yet intense. Her body began to shake and pieces of genomite began to fall off as she recalled bits of light reading she had done on earth bending. She wasn't good enough at earth bending yet to make it all completely fall away, but it was enough to severely alarm the guards around them. They began shouting orders at each other.

"Restrain the Guardian!" One guard yelled.

Another replied, "I can't! She's breathing too much fire!"

The king was caught off guard by the guards' alarmed shouts and made the mistake of looking up. It went exactly according to Bella's plan. Aang gained the upper-hand and the fight was over shortly after that.

Bella stopped breathing fire and relaxed into her genomite cocoon. Sokka shot an indignant look at her, before he remembered the Guardian, along with the Avatar, is also a fire bender, not just an air bender. He leaned back into his own genomite shell and began grumbling to himself about fire.

The king earth bended himself back up to where the three teens and multiple flustere guards were. Aang quickly followed the elder king.

"You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair! You said if I passed all your tests you'd let my friends go."

"Aw, but what is the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

Sokka groaned, "Oh, come _on_!"

The king pretended not to hear him. "Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." He smiled, "What, is my name?"

Aang sputtered at that, not expecting that of all questions.

The king cast a quick glance at the three other teens, "From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes!" He quickly left after that.

"How am I supposed to know his name?"

"Think of the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle?" Katara suggested.

"I got it!" Sokka exclaimed. "He's an earth bender right?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Rocky! You know? Because of all the rocks!"

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good back up, Sokka." Bella told him.

Aang was thinking very hard, "Each challenge was way different from what I expected…"

"And..?" Katara said. The crystal crept some more and Katara had a comically frightened expression on her face.

"Well, they weren't straightforward… They made me think differently than I usually would… I know his name." Aang smiled.

(IN THE THRONEROOM)

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago; I had to open my brain to the possibilities."

The king started cracking up.

Aang smiled. "Bumi, you're a mad genius." Then he ran and hugged him.

"Aw, Aang. It's good to see you." He patted his head then released him. "You haven't changed a bit. Literally!"

Katara and Sokka moved forward. "Uh… Little help here?" Katara said.

Bumi broke apart all three genomite encasings. He caught a piece of genomite in his hand. "Genomite is made of rock candy!" he informed them as he took a bite. "Delicious!"

He paused in his chewing, and looked at Bella.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"You still haven't apologized for insulting air nomads. I know you remember my temper, Bumi." Bella said with a fearsome glare.

Bumi laughed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I was only teasing. Forgiven?"

Bella beamed, "Of course!" She ran and snuggled into his arms.

"I missed you, Bumi!" She said, happy as ever.

He chuckled and stroked her hair, "I missed you too, Bells." He released her, patted her face affectionately, and took a step back.

Katara was shocked, "So this king is you guys' old friend, Bumi?"

Bumi was indignat, "Who you calling old?" He paused. "Okay. I admit it. I'm old. So what?"

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang and Bella who you were?" Sokka questioned.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people," He smiled, then turned serious as he looked at Aang and Bella. "But I do have a reason… Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the 100 years you and Bella have been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire-Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire-Lord. And when you do," He smiled then, "I hope you will think like a mad genius."

Aang smiled and bowed deeply in respect.

"And it looks like you will have extra help from Katara and Sokka. I know you and Bella are in good hands. You'll need your friends to help you. Not just your Guardian, to defeat the Fire Nation." Momo and Sakura moved over at that moment onto Aang and Bella's shoulders. "And you'll need Momo and Sakura, too."

"Aang gave a little laugh, "Thank you for your wisdom."

Aang made a quick request to Bumi that before they leave, that they could ride the mail system with Bumi. Bumi fervently agreed but told them they'd do it tomorrow morning. He sent them all to bed after that. As Bella was leaving Bumi called her back.

"Yes, Bumi?" She asked as she stood before him.

"Bella, I know you know the Avatar's duty. But I want to make sure you yours. Is that all right?" Bella nodded. "Good. It's the Guardian's duty to protect the Avatar _at all costs_. That means resorting to letting your friends be killed for the sake of his protection. That means having an apprentice ready to take on the Guardianship should you fall in battle. Being the Guardian means you give up _everything to protect him. Do you understand, my dear?" Bella nodded once more, "Good. I don't enjoy that you have to go through all of this since you are one of my closest and oldest friends, other than Aang. I just want to make sure you know what the true gravity of what has been placed on you shoulders. Always; With great power comes great responsibilities." _

"_Yes, Bumi. Thank you for your wisdom." Bella said with a sincere smile._

_Bumi smiled in turn. "That's what I love about you, Bells. You're always positive, even in grim situations. Now give me a hug goodnight and go get some rest."_

_Bella rushed over and gripped him tight. "Thanks, Bumi. Goodnight!" She said, as she rushed out and off to bed._

_Bumi sat down and smiled, "Goodnight."_

_(NEXT MORNING)_

"_Woo hoo!" Bella, Aang, and Bumi yelled from the cart they were sliding downhill in. As expected, they crashed. Also, expected into the cabbage cart again. _

_The cry "My cabbages!" could be heard all throughout the earth kingdom of Omashu. _


	8. Vital to Story: Background Info

… I suck. I know. I realized that I really shouldn't set myself with a schedule, because it stresses me out, and I get writers' block, and it gets your hopes up, and I just let you down. So from now on, NO MORE DEADLINES, unless it's a marathon of stuff I've already written. I also thought this would be a good time to clear some things up. Recently, I was trying to catch up on my story and I realized some things;

1: Bella turned out to be a Mary-Sue. This was SO not my intention. I merely meant to point out she was different from the Avatar. In my head, the Guardian is sort of a spirit/god/goddess that possesses the body of a mortal when protecting the Avatar. Ergo, the Guardian is all around just, for lack of better word, beautiful.

2: I really didn't explain at all what the Guardian was, or his/her purpose.

3: I'm really terrible at giving background information.

So, here's my explanation.

I'm not going in any particular order, by the way. I'm just going on what pops up into my mind at that moment. Anyway… On the Mary-Sue thing, Bella has physical beauty, and her voice is soft, sweet, and enchanting. She's also very charming and innocent, yet flirtatious. She has an attractive aura, which makes people around her instantly want to be her friend, or be romantic with her. This is meant to be so that no one will suspect her of being the Guardian and if they do suspect her, they'll want to not harm her. I did not write it this way, so that I could go on and on about how wonderful she is. No way in hell. It's supposed to be a defense mechanism, so she won't be killed.

Also, on how she seems to be slightly bipolar; Bella and Aang share a connection. It's instinctual when her mood shifts. She changes moods to fit Aang, if the situation calls for it. Through the same connection that changes her mood to fit Aang, she can send him strength to replenish him after being either mentally or physically worn down, but only through touch.

Another thing I'm trying to explain; _the Guardian is not immortal. _Not at all. There's an original Guardian, who is born with the Avatar, (at the same time, they're not always necessarily twins.) and the Guardian's successor. Should the Guardian die whilst protecting the Avatar, the Guardian-ship shall be passed down to a warrior/bender who was chosen by the late Guardian as worthy. The Guardian dying is very rare, but not unheard of. The late Guardian's successor will receive all of the late Guardian's powers, though they will not be as strong. (That's all I remember at the moment on the successor stuff. If I have anything else to add, I'll put it in the top of a new chapter.)

Bella and Aang are _not _related. They treat each other really intimately, though their relationship is not romantic. I can't really explain it. Those two's relationship kind of grew on its own. I never really planned on having them that… _close. _It creeps me out how much that relationship got away from me. It really does. I planned on having them like brother and sister, and their 'relationship' feels a little like incest at times.

The Guardian is meant to protect the Avatar during the time the Avatar is pulled into the Avatar state. The Guardian is meant to be a fail-safe, in case someone tries to kill the Avatar in the Avatar state. The protection is not limited to just when the Avatar spirit is triggered. If the Guardian chooses, they can stand as, basically, a bodyguard and caretaker to the Avatar. Once this role is taken up, the Guardian is connected to the Avatar for life. (Explains earlier connection.) Bella took on this extra role. Usually, if the Guardian is female, and her and the Avatar are not related, she takes on this role if they get married. Bella, being a more mature person at an early age, took on this role of caretaker, as a little girl. Through that same connection, the Guardian knows where the Avatar is at all times. It also physically hurts the Guardian to be away from the Avatar, regardless of the extra role taken up.

Yes, I made them older. Originally, Aang was twelve and Bella was seventeen. So, before I wrote this story, I decided that needed sorting out. They're both now fifteen. Bella is around 5'4" and Katara is around 5'1". Aang is 5'11" while Sokka is 5'10". Zuko will be the tallest, being 16 and 6'1". (Haha pseudonym :D)

Uhh. I think that may be it. Like I said, if I think of anything else, I'll tack it on in a small author's note at the top of a new chapter. And uhh, thanks for reading this. Sorry I'm so late in an update. I'm trying. I'm just lame. There's no getting around it. Also! I almost forgot! Any grammatical errors, or spelling errors, are due to the fact that I rush when I type, and though I try my best to fix it, I can't always get it, and I don't have any spell check or grammar check system on my computer, so I'm sorry about that… And yeah! I love you guys. :D Please know that this is vitally important to the story and is not an author's note. This is me explaining things to you.

Much love,

SillyNinjaLostGirl


End file.
